


At home dad

by Bunnykochy



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caught in 4K 🤨📸, Don't Like Don't Read, I’m so sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, Piss kink, their still like 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnykochy/pseuds/Bunnykochy
Summary: No no no no no no no no no no no no 🤨📸
Relationships: Billy Maximoff/vision, Tommy Maximoff/ vision
Kudos: 7





	At home dad

Tight underwear oversize shirt and white socks Tommy is ready for the perfect day Home alone it’s anything-year-old’s dream aside from one thing his father was home. Tommy’s father vision is a nice person He’s never been one to reprimand the boy he was the nice Parent"TOMMY!" The British father cried "IN HERE DAD" the boy shouted. Vision awkwardly stepped into the room "hey son umm what are you doing" vision cracks a awkward smile "nothing can’t you tell" said the ten year old boy said sarcastically "c…can I join you" the dad asked "knock yourself out" the young boy spoke. As his father sets occasionally glancing over to view the boys expression "soo umm your mother wanted me to bound with you while she’s gone" the boy looks over in to the corner of his eye to look at his father "and how do we do that" the boy asked " you.…you could set on my knee I guess" the man said. As the boy moved and shuffled onto his dad’s knee he could feel something…something in his stomach no his crouch he turned and moved to get Situated and he feels a strong urge his cheeks grew Rosie and face was tight his father gazed at his oddly cute expression "is there something wrong Tommy" the boy looked up at his dad "n…no I…I’m fine" as the father and son sat watching TV vision unknowingly taped his leg causing the boy to let out a sound nether expected "mm… daddy" Tommy’s eyes wider after acknowledging what he said out off Curiosity vision taps his leg once again "daddy" vision looks down at his young son’s crouch knowing at his age he can only dry cum but still saw a wet spot on his penis "son if you needed to pee you could of just said that" the boy had this embarrassed experience on his face "I.…I’m not potty trained" vision look at his son with a loving look "I’ll teach you later but for now you can go right here and now" the boy looked over and nodded his head "hmm...hm s.…so warm and wet" yellow strands streaks down the leg of the boy and drenches the pant leg of his father "now didn’t that feel good”


End file.
